Leveling Up
Leveling up is a hard task to complete. Here is how to do it faster than normal. There are a lot of ways to level up in the game. I learned that trying to get from level 39 to 40. It seemed no matter what I did I couldn't do it. Here are a few ways to do it easily. Quests Look for simple quests to do. There is a list of quests you can do, which you can see by pressing "T" then pressing the 'avalaible' tab. From level 30 onwards you can do the Daily Hunt quests, accepted from one of the Starglade Gate Guards by the portal to Windshear Peaks. These require that you kill a certain number of monsters (number and location based on level) and reward you with level based exp (and also guild contribution points and honor points). They can be done 20 times per day. When you become level 40, you can do A Day In Vidalia quests. They can be accepted from Ronna the Adventurer in Starglade and send you around the various zones and cities of Vidalia to kill monsters, purchase items, talk to NPCs, or other various objectives. Finishing rewards you with level based exp and a Vidalia Pack. Day in Vidalia can be done 10 times daily. Packs cannot be opened if there is no space on the character's mount bar; since the packs have a chance of giving a temporary White Tiger. Once you hit level 30, the quest Not The Boss Of Me can be accepted once daily by talking to the Quartermaster in Starglade. This quest can be done either solo or as a party and requires defeating a specific boss in whichever dungeon you are currently in the range of (normal mode only). Events More info in Daily Event Guides Blessed Bath - 30+, requires a party unless player is a level 50+ priest with skill Angel's Blessing lvl 5. Also gives honor and Soul Root Crystals Training Grounds - 40+, best done solo even if you die before the end. Redemption - 40+, may need help from higher level players. Three per day until lvl 59, and four per day for lvl 60+ characters. Crystal Ladder - This activity can give a good amount of experience, though it depends on how far your party gets AFK By pressing "." you go into AFK mode (away from keyboard mode) which makes your character automatically fight for you and gain EXP points as well as pick up some items and equipments. The most effective way to level is to fight monsters 3 levels above you, and to use exp multiplier cards and buffs. NOTE: Remember that the higher level you are, the harder it will be to get to the next level. Torches Torches are objects that gives experience to players that stands close to them. Please see the Torch article for more details. Experience Table and Torch Experience Table The following table shows the experience a character needs for each level, as well as the torch experience one can acquire at that level. Higher levels will be added as information becomes available. Experience does not directly follow any polynomial formula for which the power is less than 6. Category:Player